Vampire AcademyAfter the War
by misskookiekailen
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I am REEEAAALLYY excited to show off my writing! I do not own any of the VA characters mentioned. Sorry, my chapters are Super short! Please enjoy! REVIEW! Follow me on Instagram at kailen xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Regrets

Horror is what lies under the weeping willows tears. Terror is what I've seen. My parents are, let's say, a horror. Dead but alive, vampires. Turned by one a few months before I was born. You think that's bad, here's why the vampire changed them. They asked him to. They were ready to sacrifice humanity, life and justice for immortality. They weren't supposed to know about them, only special people, the ones that help them, were supposed to know. Not my parents and definitely not me. They don't scare me since I have grown up with them like that. Pale with red eyes and fangs. Everyone else shudders at the sight of them. When I was little, I used to ask why their eyes were red, but not my friend's. They didn't answer until I was 14. Then, they thought, I should know. But no matter how much time I was given to get ready, nothing could prepare me from what they told me. I remember the day like it was yesterday even though it was 2 years ago…

"Viktoria, come here." my mother's voice was silk, as gentle as a rose. I was studying for school. I entered the lounge, confused. Why would my mother disturb my studying? I thought to myself. She never did.

"What's up?" My mother flinched as I said that. I completely forgot that my mother HATED slang. She held my father's hand, nervously looking at me.

"Viktoria, we need to tell you something," my father's voice was calm but I could tell he was as anxious. "Do you know why your academic grades are above average? Higher than normal?" I shook my head. I thought I was just smart, but even before I started school, I knew my 57 time tables.

"Do you know why mine and your mother's eyes are red but not other parents?" I just blinked, thinking this was a joke but then they let it on me.

"We are vampires. Living dead. You are half. That's why your academic grades are higher than people 4 years older. That's why your skin doesn't tan. It just stays porcelain." My eyes widened at my mother's words. Vampires… no this isn't true… they aren't…are they?

Ever since then I have been scared of friends, just in case I might bite them but my parents said I don't need blood. But I am always, always cautious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ The Watchers

"Need I say more, you are grounded until AFTER the party, Viktoria dear." my mother, for once, was harsh. Snickering behind the door meant my older brother, Zephyr, had heard EVERYTHING! Zephyr is 3 years older than me at 19, with blond hair and, annoyingly, tan skin. I am the complete opposite. My sleek, black hair and porcelain skin was all because of my parents, well, my mother really. Turning themselves into vampires RIGHT before I was born! So my brother isn't half vampire but I am. They call us Dhampirs. There are supposed to be heaps of us, but after the battle of Kah-nul, only a small handful of us are left. One good thing about the war is that it destroyed "all" the Strigoi. That's what they tell us. We lie in secret from all the vampires. We're supposed to be DEAD. But no. Some of the humans were turned into vampires during the war, meaning they became Strigoi which are evil and twisted vampires. Supposedly, my parents are one of them. But evil and twisted, hell no! Anyway, vampires who have children with humans will have dhampir children. I used to think they got three-quarter vampire children but no, half human half vampire. Full vampires are Moroica or just Moroi. They have the power to wield the earth's power by controlling the elements. Dhampirs used to be the Moroica body guards. They were called Guardians. They were the ones that were sent out to battle the Strigoi. All of the ones sent out died. One of the most famous Guardians of all time was Rose Hathaway. She was the leader of the army of Guardians but she, and her boyfriend-husband-fiancé Dimitri Belikov, died. One of the most important things about her was that she guarded out Royal Highness, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. That is an accomplishment of a lifetime they say, but no one can have that privilege ever again.

I walk up to my room and sulk. Why did the paint ball gun have to explode. Why did most of the dhampirs get killed. Why did, okay, I can't think of any more. My father says if the Royal Court finds out about me and the other dhampirs, they'll kill us on the spot! They'd probably do the same for my parents. My brother is so lucky. No weight of the world on his strong shoulders, that has been placed on my fragile ones. Nobody can understand the pressure I feel every single day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ The Return

After about a week after I was grounded, my mother lets me go but I'd angry. Reports of dhampir sightings in our neighbourhood make me anxious. If they were going to send Moroica to check on everyone in the neighbourhood, I'd be dead for sure! Plus my parents.

"Viktoria, get down here!" my mother's anxious voice trills from down stairs. This is not good. "Darling, this man is just checking for dhampirs." she has her sunglasses on. She only puts them on so other's cannot see her red eye colour.

"Hello Sir!" I say to him. He is tall, even for a Moroica who generally have slim, model-like bodies. Dhampirs are curvier, more human like. I can tell he's had training so he can easily spot a dhampir from a mile away.

"Miss Viktoria Claret, please come to the palace. You need to speak with Queen Vasilisa." my heart stops beating. I..I know I'm dead. Well, goodbye world.

"O..o..okay." I eventually stammer out. My mother has gone pale, well paler than the usual chalky white complexion of a Strigoi. I ride in a car with the Moroica whose name happens to be Zachariah. He doesn't take any notice of me. Probably because I am meant to be dead. Dead and un-existent. When we arrive at the Royal Court, Zachariah takes me straight to Queen Vasilisa who is in the throne room.

"Miss Claret, how are you?" she asks in her beautiful, queenly voice. She has long, platinum blond hair with the jade- green Dragomir eyes. She is only around 30, but she is filled with wisdom. It is said that she is a spirit user, one who can heal people and bring them back to the dead. She brought her Guardian, Rose Hathaway, back from the dead as teenagers. They were bonded. Rose could feel what Vasilisa was feeling but Vasilisa could not do the same.

"A little scared I must admit." I reply in my own queenly voice. She stares at me. The Queen was staring at me. Okay, after a while it got annoying.

"You remind me of Ros… I mean Guardian Hathaway so much." Vasilisa mutters to me, her voice breaking at the end. Her husband, Lord Christian Ozera walks in to the room and stops dead, well not really, when he sees me. His face is plastered with a confused look.

"Rose… No…She's dead!" Jeez, everyone thinks I was Rose Hathaway. Queen Vasilisa shakes her head and extends her hand to me.

"This is Viktoria Claret, a dhampir. The one who will be the cause to the return to the dhampirs."


End file.
